El gran día de Narcissa Malfoy
by Vale Malfoy Black
Summary: Este es un gran día en la vida de una mujer, quizás el más especial. Es un día que se celebra con todos tus seres queridos presentes; pero, en la boda de Narcissa faltaba alguien, alguien que era muy especial para ella.


**EL GRAN DÍA DE NARCISSA BLACK**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el _"Amigo Invisible Navideño 2019"_ propuesto por el foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_ **RADENZAPRIOR** este es tu regalo.

 **Petición escogida:** _Fácil: "Un fic acerca de Narcissa Malfoy el día de su boda"_

 _Querida Radenzaprior tus tres peticiones me han parecido maravillosas; y me han inspirado mucho. Espero poder regalarte tu segunda petición, porque me encantan los merodeadores. Respecto a tu tercer petición, la idea me ha encantado, solo que para un Long-fic; y dudo poder terminarlo a tiempo, pero prometo escribirlo pronto, y cuando lo publique dedicártelo. Sin más que agregar, aquí está tu obsequio._

* * *

Ella había soñado desde niña con este momento, el día que uniría su vida para siempre con el hombre de sus sueños; ese día usaría el hermoso vestido blanco con el que se casó su madre.

Cuando las elfinas terminaron de peinarla, maquillarla y adornarla se aparecieron sus padres, Druella y Cygnus Black

—Te ves hermosa pequeña

—Gracias padre

—Mi Cissy — dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba — Siempre supe que harías honor a nuestro apellido y a nuestra familia. Estoy orgullosa de ti

—Gracias madre

Poco después, bajaron los tres hacia el salón, que estaba lleno con los obsequios que habían sido enviados a la pareja; ahí ya los esperaban su hermana Bellatrix y su esposo Rodolphus Lestrange, tan indiferentes como si no se conocieran; cada uno en su propio mundo. Ella los miró, y se prometió que su matrimonio no sería como el de su hermana. En su matrimonio habría amor, comprensión, respeto y cariño. Estaban también sus tíos Orion y Walburga Black, con su primo Regulus; Sirius y Andromeda brillaban por su ausencia; quizás no extrañaría tanto a Sirius, pero de verdad deseaba que su hermana estuviera ahí con ella en ese día tan especial.

El sonido de la chimenea la sacó de su ensoñación, y salieron de esta Lucius Malfoy con sus padres Abraxas y Stella Malfoy. Se hicieron los saludos y las presentaciones correspondientes. Poco después se retiraron todos los tíos de Narcissa y los señores Malfoy, dejando solos a Narcissa y sus padres.

La tomaron cada uno de un brazo, dejándola en medio de ambos; cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar comenzaron a caminar saliendo de la casa hacia la carpa que estaba en el jardín. Narcissa iba sonriendo con un brillo especial en los ojos azules, que miraban fijamente los grises de Lucius.

Cuando llegaron al altar, su padre extendió su mano izquierda hacia el que sería su esposo; en cuanto sintió su toque cálido, una sensación de seguridad la invadió. Subió al altar improvisado en el jardín y se dio la vuelta para ver a las personas que la acompañaban en ese día tan especial. En la primera fila estaban sus padres, Bellatrix y su esposo, y un asiento vacío que había sido reservado para Andrómeda. Al otro lado estaban sus futuros suegros; y de ahí hacia atrás estaban los parientes cercanos y lejanos de ambos; primos, tíos y amigos de la familia los honraban con su presencia.

Después de esforzarse por hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos al comprender que su hermana mayor no iría aquel día no iría aquel día, como tampoco había ido los años pasados a su cumpleaños y a su fiesta de compromiso. Volteó hacia el Ministro de Magia Elías Fawley que oficiaría la unión matrimonial de la pareja.

—El día de hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en matrimonio las vidas de Narcissa Black y Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

La ceremonia continuó. Aunque Narcissa no puso atención a ella por estar perdida en los ojos grises de Lucius, reaccionó hasta el momento de los votos matrimoniales, cuando Lucius la tomó de las manos y le prometió que la amaría por siempre.

—Narcissa Black, hoy es el segundo día más feliz de mi vida. El primero, por si lo preguntas, fue el día que aceptaste casarte conmigo. Prometo amarte, protegerte, cuidarte, mimarte y apoyarte durante toda nuestra vida. Prometo serte fiel toda mi vida, e incluso después de la muerte. Quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo; y quiero formar una familia contigo.

Narcissa soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción y lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de decir sus votos

—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, eres el hombre con el que toda la vida soñé casarme algún día, aquel en quien, yo confío, me hará feliz, me protegerá y que me cuidará toda la vida. Que estará ahí para sostenerme cuando esté a punto de caer. Te prometo serte fiel toda mi vida, estar contigo en los buenos momentos, y consolarte en los malos. Ser tu compañera por el resto de mis días, y ser la madre de tus hijos.

Lucius la miró emocionado y enternecido.

—Por el poder que me concede el Ministerio de Magia, los declaro marido y mujer; puede besar a la novia— declaró el ministro Fawley

Narcissa sintió una suave caricia de los labios de Lucius en los suyos. Fue un beso suave y fugaz, pero fue lo suficientemente cariñoso para que ella se emocionara. Se escucharon aplausos por parte de los invitados y Narcissa tomó el brazo que le ofrecía Lucius para bajar del altar y caminar entre las filas de invitados que les lanzaban pétalos de rosas a la feliz pareja. Se dirigieron a la carpa que había sido destinada para la recepción de la boda, seguidos por una alegre comitiva.

Una vez ahí, ambos se sentaron en la mesa principal, mientras los invitados se iban acomodando en las mesas dispuestas a su alrededor. Una vez más, añoró que Andromeda estuviera presente; y recordó como cuando eran niñas, se habían prometido que la una se sentaría junto a la otra en su boda.

Años después, ella no sabía si la boda de la chica Black había sido tan magnífica como la había planeado de niña, y desde luego; ella no se había sentado a su lado ese día tan especial. Así como su hermana tampoco se había sentado junto a ella aquel día.

Pasó el resto de la tarde disfrutando de su boda y, a ratos pensaba en Andromeda. Finalmente, no pudo aguantar más y, sin que nadie lo notase se dirigió a la casa. Entró en el salón y se puso a escudriñar los obsequios amontonados en las paredes que habían recibido por la boda; buscaba uno en específico, esperando que su hermana favorita no hubiese roto su promesa

— _Me encanta tu broche Andrómeda— decía la pequeña Cissy admirando un broche para el cabello hecho de plata y diamantes, con pequeñas perlas y zafiros esparcidos a lo largo de este_

— _Ese me lo regaló madre cuando cumplí ocho. Dijo que padre se lo había regalado cuando se conocieron_

— _¿Lo regalarás, Dromeda?_

— _Sí Cissy, te lo daré el día que me marche de esta casa. Para que me recuerdes cuando no esté— a Narcissa se le iluminaron los ojos ante la promesa, y siguió admirando las cosas que había en el cuarto de la mediana de las Black mientras ella se arreglaba para la fiesta de presentación de Bellatrix._

 _Ella era la única a la que no le molestaba que la pequeña Cissy hurgara en sus cosas; su madre y Bellatrix se enojaban cuando ella metía mano en sus joyeros._

 _Sacó la siguiente joya, un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro_

— _Y este Andy, ¿me lo regalarás?— su hermana frunció el ceño al verlo_

— _Ese me lo regaló Bella cuando entré a Hogwarts— Ahora fue el turno de Cissy de fruncir el ceño_

— _¿Y por qué a mí no me regaló nada?_

— _Porque cuando tu entraste a Hogwarts ella ya estaba obsesionada por ese tal Tom_

— _Aun así, ¿me lo regalarás?_

— _Claro, el día que cumplas quince años y tengas tu presentación a la sociedad como Bella ese será mi regalo_

 _Ya más contenta, sacó la última joya que había en la caja: un delicado relicario plateado con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas que formaban figuras abstractas. Lo abrió fascinada, dejando surgir una luz dorada que proyectaba 5 imágenes que se repetían constantemente. Narcissa las miró embobada, sin percatarse de la mirada triste que le dirigía su hermana. La primera imagen reflejaba una foto en movimiento de las tres hermanas Black riendo cuando eran pequeñas; la segunda era una de Andromeda y Narcissa platicando, seguida por una de sus padres tomados de la mano; una más de Andromeda con sus padres abrazándola; y la última de Andromeda bailando sola al compás de su melodía favorita. Narcissa cerró el relicario emocionada y volteó a ver a Andromeda quien remplazó su mirada triste por una feliz de manera inmediata._

— _¿Qué hay de este, Andy?_

— _Ese me lo regaló padre cuando nací. Tiene capacidad para diez fotografías y cinco melodías; yo lo he ido modificando con el tiempo, y como te darás cuenta ya usé cinco imágenes y una canción. En un futuro lo voy a llenar_

— _¿Y entonces me lo regalarás?— Andromeda observó atentamente la mirada suplicante de Narcissa y supo que no podría negarse_

— _Ese será tu regalo de bodas_

 _Narcissa la miró feliz e inmediatamente guardó todas las joyas que había sacado en el alhajero de plata y zafiros de su hermana. Andromeda la miró y tomó una decisión: se dirigió al alhajero y le sacó todas las joyas que contenía en ese momento._

— _Cissy, toma— dijo extendiéndole el alhajero— con un año de tardanza. Tu obsequio por entrar a Hogwarts— Narcissa la miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción._

— _¿Estás segura, Dromeda?_

— _Sí, este me lo regaló Sirius cuando tenía cinco años y aún no entrábamos a Hogwarts— Narcissa lo cogió delicadamente y abrazó emocionada a su hermanma_

— _Gracias Andy, eres la mejor. ¿Prometes que de verdad me darás todo lo que dijiste?_

— _Claro Cissy, lo prometo_

 _Narcissa ya no dijo nada. Sabía que cuando Andromeda prometía algo lo cumplía._

No había sentido las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas hasta que salió de su ensoñación. Acarició con cuidad el broche de plata que adornaba su cabello. Efectivamente, Andromeda se lo había dejado el día que huyó de casa con el tal Ted; y, precisamente, servía para recordarla

 _Ella tenía diecisiete años, Bellatrix veinte y Andromeda dieciocho. Bella se había casado a esa edad con Rodolphus Lestrange y sabía que sus padres estaban buscando casar a Andrómeda con Lucius Malfoy en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts. A ella le gustaba Lucius y sabía que ella a él. Andy y él eran solamente amigos por ser de la misma edad._

 _Era de noche, y Narcissa estaba sentada en el antepecho de su ventana acariciando el anillo de oro blanco que le había regalado Andromeda hacía dos años. Finalmente se fue a intentar dormir; luchando contra el mal presentimiento que no la dejaba. Al día siguiente recibirían la visita de Lucius Malfoy y sus padres para arreglar los últimos detalles de su matrimonio de este con la mediana de las hermanas Black. Se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, sin saber que su mal presentimiento era justificado._

 _En la habitación de enfrente, Andromeda caminaba nerviosa a lo largo de la misma; sus padres querían casarla con Malfoy; ellos solo eran amigos, y ella sabía que Lucius y Narcissa sentían algo el uno por el otro. Además, ella acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorada de alguien más._

 _Finalmente, decidió acceder a lo que le había propuesto Ted Tonks. Guardó suficientes túnicas en el interior de un bolso con un hechizo de expansión. Fotografías, joyas y dinero también fueron puestos dentro. Cuando iba a guardar una caja de terciopelo azul; pareció recordar algo y la dejó en el tocador. Escribió una larga carta, en la que cayeron algunas lágrimas y terminó de empacar._

 _Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Cissy. Con lágrimas en los ojos abrió la puerta suavemente y depositó la caja y la carta en el tocador de ella, al lado del joyero de plata y zafiros y salió corriendo, lista para no volver jamás._

 _A la mañana siguiente Narcissa, despertó con la noticia de que su hermana había huido de casa. Dicho acontecimiento fue notificado a Lucius Malfoy, y ocasionó que ella no saliese de su habitación en todo el día. Lloró todo el día e, incluso, odió a Andromeda por no haberle dicho nada. Cuando ya caía la noche, se acercó a su tocador para tomar el alhajero que le regalase cinco años atrás y se percató de una caja de terciopelo azul con una carta abajo; abrió la caja y encontró el broche de plata y diamantes que la castaña prometió regalarle cuando se fuese de la casa para que la recordara. Abrió con ansia la carta que sabía le había escrito ella. Lo primero que vio fue que estaba marcada de lágrimas y, por un momento de alegró de saber que al menos sintió tristeza al marcharse; sacó el pergamino y leyó la carta con los ojos ansiosos:_

 _«Cissy:_

 _Lamento mucho haberme ido así, no sabes cuánto lo pensé, porque el irme implicaba dejarte sola; pero ya no puedo vivir aquí. Padre y Bella están defendiendo ideales peligrosos, que además son equivocados. La sangre es solo un líquido rojo que circula por nuestro cuerpo, no hay diferencia alguna entre nuestra sangre y la de los hijos de muggles. Eso es algo que Ted me enseñó; de verdad lo amo y no puedo casarme con Lucius, menos sabiendo que él siente algo por ti, y que tú sientes algo por él. Sé que ahora que me ido, he roto mi compromiso con Lucius, pero también sé que entonces yo te doy la oportunidad de estar con él._

 _Ahora soy una traidora a la sangre Cissy, y sé que jamás podré volver a verte, porque aunque regresase padres jamás me perdonarían. Espero y anhelo Cissy que tomes las decisiones correctas en tu vida, aquellas que te hagan feliz cueste lo que cueste._

 _No me olvides hermanita, que yo, he llorado por ti desde el momento en que salí de la casa._

 _Te quiere_

 _Dromeda»_

Narcissa lloró mucho por la carta, pero la entendió y nunca la juzgo. Andromeda le escribía periódicamente, informándole de lo que hacía y lo que ocurría. Sus padres jamás supieron de las cartas de su hija; y, aunque la extrañaba mucho y quería contarle también lo que ocurría en casa nunca lo hizo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque guardaba todo lo que quisiera contarle para cuando se volvieran a ver y ella pudiese ver sus reacciones.

Ella supo cuando quedo embarazada y cuando nació su sobrina Nymphandora. Andromeda nunca mencionó haberse casado con Ted Tonks.

Narcissa lo odió en un principio. Lo conocía desde Hogwarts; era un chico con el que Bella se metía mucho, por ser un Hufflepuf y por ser hijo de muggles. Lo molestaba, lo humillaba y lo trataba de lo peor. Los últimos años que su hermana estuvo en Hogwarts la vio socializar bastante con ese chico, pero nunca sospechó nada.

Tocó con cuidado el broche que le había dejado Andromeda y que ella había usado ese día. A pesar de haber convencido a Lucius de que su hermana recibiese también una invitación ella sabía que no iría.

Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba. Sabía que era de ella. Era una caja pequeña de terciopelo negro con una carta adjunta. No tenía remitente. Abrió la caja y encontró el relicario de plata con detalles de esmeraldas lo tomó y se lo colgó en su cuello. Lo abrió fascinada, como cuando tenía doce años y le prometió obsequiárselo.

Las primeras cinco imágenes no habían cambiado. Había una de ellas tres, una de sus padres, una más de ella con Andrómeda, solo que ahora salía una canción melancólica que ella reconoció como su melodía favorita; otra de Andrómeda con sus padres y la quinta era aquella en la que Andrómeda salía bailando sola su melodía preferida.

Vio una nueva fotografía: era de su hermana con un hombre, que ella concluyó era Ted Tonks Salía una melodía desconocida para ella, que dedujo era muggle, la siguiente era una foto de un bebé cuyo cabello cambiaba de color. Salía una canción de cuna y ella supo que era su sobrina. A pesar de haber recibido una foto de ella, se quedó prendada de la pequeña; una última foto mostraba la familia de Andrómeda: eran ella, su esposo y la pequeña. Después, la secuencia de fotos de repetía.

Abrió ansiosa la carta y dejó rodar algunas lágrima tal y como hacía cada vez que le llegaba una carta de su hermana

 _«Querida Cissy:_

 _Sé que hoy es tu boda. Te envío el obsequio que te prometí para este día tan especial para ti. Dejo dos espacios libres para ti, y una canción_ _para que guardes tus momentos más especiales, sabes que eres libre de borrar o modificar cualquier fotografía ahora que el relicario es tuyo._

 _Deseo de todo corazón que seas tan feliz con Malfoy como yo lo soy con Ted. Él es un buen chico, sé que te hará feliz._

 _Ten cuidado Cissy, desafortunadamente, también sé que él se ha unido a defender los ideales que defienden padre y Bella._

 _Lamento mucho no haber ido; lo deseé con todo mi corazón desde que recibí la invitación. Apuesto a que ni mis padres y Bella están enterados de que yo también estaba invitada a tu boda; estoy casi segura de que Lucius sí lo sabe. No es rencoroso, y hará lo que sea que tú le pidas._

 _Pero también sabía que si me presentaba tu boda se arruinaría por los reclamos que recibiría de parte de mis padres y Bella, así como de todos nuestros familiares, y tú merecías que tu gran día fuese feliz._

 _Sabes que he intentado cumplir con todas las promesas que te hice, y lamento mucho no poder haber cumplido con la promesa de sentarme todo el tiempo a tu lado en la boda, y que tú no pudieses haberlo hecho en la mía._

 _La pequeña Nymphandora te envía saludos, y te adjunto una foto de ella con el cabello rubio como el tuyo. Le he hablado de ti desde que era pequeña, y aunque no te conoce te quiere mucho. La verdad, cuando estaba embarazada de ella deseaba que fuera como tú, para que se llamase Narcissa. Y mi deseo se hizo realidad, Dora es una metamorfomaga, y cambia su cabello a voluntad. Frecuentemente pasa meses con el cabello rubio, e insiste en que la llamemos Cissy._

 _Cuando se enteró de que te ibas a casar soñaba con ir a tu boda y conocerte, me rompió el corazón decirle que no podríamos ir. No te agobio más con palabras vanas. Disfruta de tu boda, y recuerda, que estoy contigo ahí. Escribe pronto, y cuéntame cómo fue tu boda. Añoro estar en ese mundo de lujos y dinero. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, más de que de haberte dejado. Soy feliz con Ted, me ama y me respeta. Y sueño que algún día se conozcan, Él sabe que te quiero demasiado, y en una locura me ha prometido que tratará de llevarse bien contigo. Incluso me ofrecía asistir a tu boda_

 _Felicitaciones por parte de la familia Tonks._

 _Te quiere_

 _Dromeda»_

Narcissa sonrió entre lágrimas, y rio al ver la foto de su sobrina. Con los ánimos más altos y las esperanzas renovadas, salió de la casa y regresó a su fiesta. Sintiendo en todo momento que Andromeda estaba con ella.

Regulus hizo el brindis por la feliz pareja, y ella disfrutó bailando la melodía favorita de Andrómeda con Lucius, y la suya con su padre. Bailó toda la noche, con sus primos, y su nueva familia política.

Finalmente, se desapareció con Lucius hacia su nuevo hogar. Ella estaba lista y feliz; lista para aceptar su nueva vida lejos de lo que conocía, y feliz porque hacia donde iba su hermana iba con ella. Porque ella nunca la iba a dejar sola, y porque estaba con la persona que amaba.

Una vez en la mansión Malfoy agregó una foto al relicario que llevaba colgado en el cuello. Una en la que aparecían ella y Lucius juntos. Decidió no ponerle melodía; esa la guardaría para su próxima foto.

Una, que puso un año más tarde, en la que aparecían ella, Lucius y su pequeño Draco, y que sonaba con un hermoso vals con el que dormía a su hijo.


End file.
